User talk:Hawki
Greetings From [[User:Atrumentis|Atrumentis]] 10:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki, Hawki. This is actually honestly my first wiki experience, so I am still learning. I've helped fix this place up a fair bit since I started, but the issues you mention weren't really issues back when this place wasn't very popular lol. But yes, the manual of style definitely needs fixing. We don't actually have many official policies around here unfortunately. In regards to canon material, I have so far regarded all the official Diablo novels as canonical. The only real discrepancy I have noticed has been with The Sin War trilogy, but I believe it was stated that the trilogy overrides any previous lore anyway. Here is an excerpt of an interview with Knaak: '''Medievaldragon:''' How much of the book is creation of yours, and how involved is Chris Metzen behind the canon storyline of Diablo: The Sin War Trilogy? Do you think the ramifications of this book impact in the storyline of Diablo 3 the game? '''Knaak:''' This is a pure collaboration between myself and Chris Metzen/Blizzard. All that is written is passed by him and the others there. This will be canon and has adjusted earlier info. The ramifications here will be used for any future project ... and I ain't writing for a dead game. :) As for referencing, there is no real preferred method yet. What did you mean by "ref name = "x"? Can you give me an example? I came to this wiki at the beginning of this year and found it almost completely dead. There wasn't even an active admin here. I added heaps of articles and fixed up as much as I could, but the wiki still needed an admin to help fix it up properly, so I requested adminship for myself (Kirkburn eventually joined and helped me out heaps too). While I was at it, I also requested to be a bureaucrat so that when DIII was announced and this place became popular again, I would be able to choose other admins to help me. Obviously that time is now, and considering your experience, '''would you like to become an admin for the Diablo wiki too?''' World of Warcraft World of Warcraft is actually not the same as Warcraft, although they both are parts of the Warcraft Universe. While Warcraft I, II and III are Real Strategy Games, World of Warcraft is an MMORPG, mechanically different from the three RTSs. [[User:Hans Kamp|Hans Kamp]] 11:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Admin request I would never expect you to drop your obligations to other wikis, I am a bureaucrat on two wikis myself. However, although you have made a total of 50+ edits, it seems you have only made a few edits this year. If you want to be considered, I'd like to see more consistent edits. This does not mean I will reject your offer outright, if you can show me some initiative over the next week or so, I may still accept your offer. Regarding the style of this wiki, I agree, I'd prefer original content over copy pasting as well. Feel free to rewrite any articles you wish so long as the latter version is equal or superior to the former. I'd also like to clarify something, my "authority" is that of a janitor with a key to every door of the Diablo wiki. I am here for maintenance, not rule; the wiki is built by and belongs to the community. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 11:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I encourage you to keep contributing to the Diablo wiki more, but I need someone who can be here more often than once every four days to help handle the vandals, preferably every day and multiple times a day would be even better. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 04:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I have seen you combating vandals on a more frequent basis, so I have decided to give you the promotion along with [[User:Breywood|Breywood]]. You may add the [[:Template:Administrator|Administrator template]] to your user page if you wish. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 14:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo, that pic find is sick! IP Vandals Don't create talk pages for IPs just to warn them, odds are IP vandals aren't going to come back anyway. IPs get no warnings, if they screw around, block them on the first offense (I used to go with 1 week, but during this time of high vandalism, I've upped it to 2 weeks). The only people that should be warned are registered users that have made contributions other than vandalism. Though these types of people are extremely rare. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 05:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations First of all, Hawki, I would like to congratulate you for your promotion to administrator. I truly hope that your promotion can further expand and enhance the community and help improve the wiki. :But there is one issue that I have noticed over the past few days that I think I should speak to you about. Among the Diablo Wiki community, I have been consistently contributing to this wiki for the last few months, and I have done my best to improve articles whenever I can. ::Now, I've noticed that with the release of the third game, you've been making considerable changes to a variety of articles, such as [[Angiris Council]] and [[Tyrael]], and at the same time removing much that I and many other users have added to them. I know you are only doing what you think is best for all, but please understand that I've been adding images, keeping an eye out for vandals, updating articles, and doing all within my power to improve the wiki myself. :::Certainly, I do agree that the articles of this wiki require much updating and organization with Diablo III's release, and you ''have'' improved the articles in certain ways, but, honestly, Hawki...I don't want to see all the hundreds of edits I've made gone forever. I don't want to see all my work and time and effort just go to waste, as if they were worth nothing. I'm really sorry if I've offended you, but I have been deeply bothered by this for the last few days, and, not wanting to complicate matters further, I've stopped editing altogether. Is it possible that the two of us can reach some kind of compromise to resolve this? [[User:Ralnon|Ralnon]] ([[User talk:Ralnon|talk]]) 22:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Response Thank you for your response, but I still very strongly would like to reach an agreement of some sort. You may not prefer your version, but that may or may not necessarily be the consensus of the community. If you want, we could try to ask for the views of the other users and administrators regarding this, because I wasn't the only person who contributed to these articles, and neither should you be. :I came to discuss this with you because Tephra strongly recommended I do so. I really don't know what to do with this issue, but I have spent much more effort on the Angiris Council and Tyrael pages than you have done, and I would not see all that be removed simply because you found my contributions unnecessary. This isn't the Starcraft Wiki, but the Diablo one. Please, I still want to reach a solution on this with you as soon as possible, and I think a compromise or middle ground would still most likely be best for all. [[User:Ralnon|Ralnon]] ([[User talk:Ralnon|talk]]) 19:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) MoS Personally, I don't pay much attention to that kind of thing, which is not to say it is unimportant of course. My editing tendencies are more so to lay the foundation rather than add the aesthetics. I suggest starting a forum topic about this, and maybe leave a message on some of the regular editors' talk pages to direct them to it. Have a hardy discussion and find a consensus, I am fine with whatever conclusion you reach. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 04:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Classes I will add many images to each class, but please not erase the changes until I end those.... ok ok, greetings Capitalization standard I do not understand why you moved the scroll pages with the reason of "Capitalization standard" given. The article titles are the same as the scroll titles, capitalization should follow the capitalization form of names, in which case they had been correct (it's be like renaming [[Sword of Justice]] "Sword of justice"). I also noticed you suppressed redirects on those, but this wiki has many links going to the old names, this means those are all red links now. Did you plan on going to all of them and personally fixing the links? I think these moves were ill conceived and would like to revert them, but I will hear you out if you had a valid reason for it. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 17:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Scrolls would be a common noun if say, you had a few sitting on the ground and said, "Look at those scrolls." But "Scroll of Town Portal" is the name of an item. The same case with other items such as armor, where is the name of the item, or weapons, like a [[War Sword]]. Basically, even if calling it by lower case ''was'' the correct usage, we would have to rename hundreds of articles in order to be consistent. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 21:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I can understand the names of animals being moved to lowercase, that is how it is done in the real world. However, items, even generic ones, are given specific names. Blizzard is still capitalizing the names of their items, so we should too. My opinion is if you use the exact same wording in the text body as the name of the article, use the same capitalization (Scroll of Town Portal); if you are using a different set of words, use lowercase as you are no longer refering to the item by name (the scrolls which open a portal). [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 17:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Whimsyshire ARG I am not fond of the [[Whimsyshire ARG]] article, it looks to me like a random collection of speculation and external links. I think I should just delete it, but would like your opinion on this if you wish to weigh in. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 23:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Rakanoth Of course Demon Royalty alone would be insufficient, but the picture doesn't just say Demon Royalty, it also says Lord of Despair. Anyway, the citation needed tag was removed by someone else citing the exact same image on another site, so I removed their source and used the image we already had as the source, which I thought was good enough. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 01:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. I will start using them. [[User:ArgonSlayer|ArgonSlayer]] 16:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Policies and standardization Hi, I asked Tephra if there was a policy regarding the lay-out of (monster)pages, and she directed me to you. It seems there is no policy of standardization, but in my opinion if might be a good idea if we had a fixed 'template' for certain types of pages. What are your thoughts on this? My ideas for a Monster page setup so far: - Monster page Set-Up: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Trivia * Gallery - Boss-pages: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Personality/Traits * Trivia * Gallery There should be a standardized approach to these articles imo. And there are still Quest pages and Zone articles to consider as well… What do you think of the above? All thoughts are welcome. Thinking this out beforehand would save a lot of time as the majority of the D3 monster pages have yet to be made. Regards, [[User:Hazual|Hazual]] 16:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Good that we agree on most points :) As for your notes: *Agreed that we should think of a satisfactory blanket-term. I think 'Lore' might suit better, as the term is often referenced in the game(universe). Another option would be 'Journal', though that might be a bit D3 specific. Not that I have anything against the term 'Overview', it's just that most information is story-related - 'Overview' might a bit too 'detached' a term; *Agreed on the sub-sections. Personally I like what they do on diablowiki.net: some general information and characteristics ('behavior'), information concerning spells/abilities etc... We could also include 'Tips and other additional information' with helpful advice. With monsters appearing in multiple installments (like the Fallen or Skeletons) we could also opt to use level 2 headers for D1/D2/D3 and level 3 headers for the sub-sections; *Quotes - tricky business. Perhaps we should just leave those be for the moment and focus on the monster article pages until we decide what to do with them? *Gallery: agreed. Some monsters have more (fan)artwork than others however (for instance Diablo himself), might be a bit too much to squeeze it all into the article. But it guess we could always look into those specific cases. :I'll see if I can create an example/mock-up page today. [[User:Hazual|'''Hazual''']] ([[User talk:Hazual|talk]]) 10:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi again, ::I made some edits to the [[Sand Wasp]] article to try-out the above. Some notes/questions: ::- 'Lore' might not be a good blanket-term after all, as not all journal entries seem to be very lore-related. Perhaps would be better after all? ::- What do you think of the headers? Does this setup work for you? ::Please let me know what you think of this, so I can start creating/editing some articles. In addition to the monster articles I'm thinking of making Bestiary pages for D3. I think it would be best to just expand the existing D2 Bestiary pages. [[User:Hazual|'''Hazual''']] ([[User talk:Hazual|talk]]) 16:50, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Agree to your changes. I'll start working on the D3 monster articles asap, using the current Sand Wasp page as a template. Perhaps we should post these policies somewhere as guidelines for new contributors. --[[User:Hazual|'''Hazual''']] ([[User talk:Hazual|talk]]) 09:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::You two can update the [[Diablo Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]], which probably needs a lot of improving or even a complete overhaul. Actually, cutting it down so it doesn't overwhelm newcomers with a massive wall of text might be a good idea as well. The Manual of Style is linked to in the auto-welcome message, so it ''should be'' used as a primary resource to help guide new editors. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 12:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You remind me alot of Bashiok. Very helpful etc. : Now I was wondering how I could become an admin. I know that I am very new to Wikia, and because of that I do not count on you approving me. Anyways.... :: I am looking to at least see the '''guide lines''' for becoming an admin. I really enjoy editing and I feel-- confident-- in my work. ::: Please reply! ::: [[User:NecroDocta515|NecroDocta515]] 02:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Guy The auto-welcome is currently set up to name the admin who has most recently edited the wiki. I actually hate the auto-welcome as it is not in my nature to dispense pleasantries, nevertheless, newcomers probably like to feel welcome, and it was on before I got here so I left it as it was. Now that I am no longer the only active admin, you get to have your name signed to a bot as well. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 02:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Glasses Giveaway [[User:Bchwood|Some Wikia guy]] contacted [[User:Breywood|Breywood]] about a [[User talk:Breywood#Gunnar Giveaway|giveaway]]. Breywood seems uninterested as it is restricted to residents of the US and UK. Personally, I tend to agree, although aside from that, public relations is not my realm of intrigue. That leaves it to you. If you want to run this thing, you can do so, if not, then the Diablo Wiki won't be running it. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 08:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Round table Take action against fansite spam? Comment (or not) [[User talk:Tephra#Fansites|here]]. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 21:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Videos on this wiki Wikia wants some feedback concerning videos on this wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? If you wish to respond with your opinions on this subject, do so on [[User talk:Sarah Manley|Sarah Manley's talk page]]. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra''' ◄►]] 18:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) MC Wars ''Saving this data'' for an edit to the page. Out of time in current edit. Please do not edit this section'' The '''Mage Clan Wars''' refers to the conflict between the three most prominent mage clans at the time— the [[Vizjerei Clan]], the [[Ennead Clan]], and the [[Ammuit Clan]]. It occured during/around the third century''[[Diablo II: Lord of Destruction]] Manual'' and lasted for decades at the least, if not centuries.''[[Writings of Abd al-Hazir#Khazra|Khazra]]'' Overview Origins In the decades after the [[Sin War (event)|Sin War]], mage clans reasserted the control they once held over the east. Taking heed of the events, the Ennead and Ammuit declared that no mage clan would ever summon another [[demon]] into [[Sanctuary]], that [[Heaven]] and [[Hell]] had to stay out of mortal affairs however. In the midst of this period, the third clan, the Vizjerei, rose to greatest success. Operating under close scrutiny, the Vizjerei ranks soon included thousands of active [[sorcerer]]s. Eventually, the truth became known to the Ennead, as one of their sources within the Vizjerei reported seeing a ritual of summoning in the depths of the [[Yshari Sanctum]]. [[Assassin]]s were assigned to target key Vizjerei members, where the Vizjerei targeted key Ennead and Ammuit figures in retalliation. The situation further deteriorated where a heated meeting in the [[Al'Raquish]] errupted into a battle that resulted in multiple deaths. With the violance coming out into the open, the Ennead and Ammuit stormed the main Vizjerei academy at [[Viz-jun]]. By the time the dust cleared, the academy had been leveled, and not a single Vizjerei mage was left alive. The battle was over. But the Mage Clan Wars had begun.''[[Book of Cain]]'' Open War As battles raged across [[Kehjistan]], the [[Vizjerei Ruling Council]] fled [[Viz-jun]], went into hiding, and began consolidating its forces. The combined Ennead and Ammuit forces won several victories against isolated Vizjerei pockets before directing the entirety of their combined might against the Vizjerei's main force. Hopelessly outnumbered and on the verge of defeat, the Vizjerei played their trump card—summoned demons. In an instant, the tide turned as creatures of the Burning Hells cut their way through the Ennead and Ammuit ranks, allowing the Vizjerei to drive their foes all the way back to Viz-jun. The Tengaze Conflict During the height of the war, the Vizjerei began feeling the stress of long struggle. One Vizjerei faction resolved to create an army of demon-possessed victims, and the peaceful [[Umbaru]] people of [[Tengaze]] seemed to be the ideal subjects. Over the course of a few decades, as Umbaru were taken by Vizjerei and turned into [[khazra]], the once peaceful Umbraru-Vizjerei relations had turned into outright war. The conflict lasted for centuries before its end. The Tale of Bartuc and Horazon Although the Vizjerei were willing to utilize demons to achieve their goals, differences of opinion existed as to how this would be carried out. The siblings [[Horazon]] and [[Bartuc]], both Vizjerei mages, exemplified this. Horazon believed that while demons were a great source of power, they had to be bent to one's will. The process of breaking a demon's will was a great delight to Horazon. In contrast, Bartuc grew to sympathize with the demons. With no small amount of influence from them, he believed that demonkind would be best understood through an outright alliance with them, so their secrets could be shared freely. Nonetheless, Bartuc continued the war, earning the title of "Warlord of Blood." Demonic corruption spread through the Vizjerei and the hellspawn he summoned lacked any kind of control, and destroyed everything in their path. Bartuc was not dismayed though—he viewed demons as humankind's masters, and that loyalty to them would be genorously rewarded. Horazon, however, realized that Bartuc's path would only lead to ruin. Even if the Vizjerei won the war, there would be nothing of civilization left, that the clan's only legacy would be death or enslavement to the Burning Hells. The Battle of Viz-jun In the final stages of the war, as victory seemed assured, the Vizjerei Council resolved to remove Bartuc from command. With the philosophical schism of Horazon and Bartuc coming to a head, the Vizjerei fell into civil war, as Bartuc turned his forces against his own people. After many hard fought battles, Bartuc's contingent gained the upperhand, and he set his armies against Viz-jun. But ultimately, the end of the war would be decided by Horazon and Bartuc themselves. The battle between the siblings took place just outside the towering gates. Horazon, appearing at the eleventh hour, rose to answer Bartuc's challenge. The cataclysmic battle that resulted brought the walls of the city down around them. In the midst of this, the hero [[Telranden]] led a charge that saved many lives''[[Diablo III]]'', ''[[Telranden's Hand]]'' Yet the city was leveld, and the death toll numbered in the hundreds of thousands. And yet the brothers battled, realizing too late that they had both been played for fools by demons. Yet as the smoke cleared, Bartuc lay dead, with Horazon standing over his brother's corpse. The war was over. Aftermath and Legacy The grieving Horazon was aware that as long as the agents of the Burning Hells had access to Sanctuary, the corruption of hearts and civilizations would never cease. Following the battle, he crafted for himself the [[Arcane Sanctuary]], a place where the agents of Hell could never find him. For their part, the Vizjerei resolved to forevermore spurn [[demonic magic]] and instead focus their studies on [[elemental magic]]. To further ensure that a tragedy of this magnitude would never be repeated, the [[Viz-jaq'taar]] were formed, an order of mage slayers known as "assassins." Yet it was too little too late. Once, mages had been revered in eastern culture, but faced with the events that had occured, the people of Kehjistan turned against them. Many mages were exiled, or even executed, and while the Vizjerei survived as a group, they were but a shadow of their former selves. With the exception of the Yshari Sanctum, the mages' holdings and bastions were pulled down and burnt by the angry citizenry, along with all the knowledge they had collected. Laws were passed against the use of [[magic]] and ultimately, the [[Age of Magic]] was replaced by what would become known as the [[Age of Faith]]. References